Destined To the Unknown
by mojoandfaith
Summary: Louise failed to summmon a familiar but wait, something went wrong. She was sucked in a portal to Tokyo, Japan and meets Saito and his family. Find out what adventures she will face on this wild journey and could Saito capture the heart of Louise?
1. Portal

_**This is my first fanfic. I hope you would all like it. I'd appreciate your reviews. :)**_

* * *

><p>I was shaking from head to toe. Today was the Summoning Ritual in Tristain Magical Academy. I wasn't really the best mage ever lived but I can't choke my pride for I am from a noble's family. Okay, fine. Maybe I am the worst mage ever… that may be the only reason why I was known as 'Louise the Zero' since I always tend to blow things up, <strong>literally<strong>.

All of them managed to summon a trustworthy familiars especially Tabitha. She summoned this awesome wind dragon, I mean who could actually beat that? Not moments later someone called out my name,

"_Louise Vallière_," it was our professor Osmond.

It was finally my turn. As I walk past the thick crowd, I could hear them whispering insulting things about me and telling me that I am worthless.

And then there was this one person who screamed, "_Take cover everyone, it's Louise the Zero's turn_," from that flirty irritating voice, I knew that it was Kirche. Everyone burst in laughter. Oh God, I just wished this would end.

* * *

><p>K<em>riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing<em>. It was past seven in the morning. My alarm clock went on. I was still sleepy and I threw my alarm clock somewhere – I don't really care to be honest. I did some stretching and yawned. Is it really seven already? I sighed and remembered it was Saturday. YES! No classes.

Suddenly I heard my mother yell, "_Saito! Wake up. You're breakfast is getting cold!_" Oh boy! I hope mom made some fried rice and omelet (whatever they are called in Japan) I rushed to my bathroom and took a shower.

I felt my left hand getting all warmed up. I tried soaking it with cold water but nothing is happening. I got hotter and hotter. It was like my hand was being roasted in bare fire. The heat just kept going and it was so hot I fell to the ground and kept yelling. _Aaaaaargh_! Tears start to run down my eyes. It was unbearable. My hand started to glow and slightly blinded my eyes. I don't know what was happening to me. I thought I was dying. But then, the blinding light fainted slowly, as well as that god damn heat. There was some weird ancient symbols inscripted on my hand. I couldn't understand it. Well… that's a weird way to start my morning.

* * *

><p><em>Hear goes nothing<em>… I said to myself. I started to chant the sacred spell.

"_I am Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, heed my summoning and bring forth my familiar!"_

And right before my eyes, everything just exploded. _How typical of me. _Everyone coughed and was trying to clear the air. As the atmosphere clears up, I was devastated that I have summoned… nothing. Everyone laughed at me and kept telling me that I can't even pull off that sacred ceremony. I don't know why but I couldn't move, all I wanted was to get away from that place but can't.

"_Poor Louise, she must've blown up her familiar,_" Kirche said with a laugh.

Tears poured down my face. I feel stupid and useless. Why can't I even summon a dragon like Tabitha or at least a frog like Montmorency? I was ashamed for myself and my family's reputation… I felt like nobody.

"_Louise… Look underneath you… the ground… it's… it's… glowing_," Montmorency said.

It was the magic circle. But why would it glow below me? Could this be my familiar? I couldn't understand my feelings. I was terrified and excited at the same time. Maybe the heavens heard my prayers… I might prove them wrong. Who knows what my familiar will be like? I hope it's strong and obedient. I would no longer be Louise the Zero. I am – wait a minute… Something is wrong… This magic circle is not what I thought it is… _IT'S A PORTAL!_ Before I could even run, I was sucked into it and brought to a place unknown.

_Splaaaaaaassh_. I opened my eyes and inspected my surroundings. _What just happened? _I looked around me. The place was small, mossy, and filled with water. I was panicking. I tried to climb my way out but the walls are just too slippery. _Okay, what to do, what to do?_ The water was so cold, I'm worn out, and starving. I don't know what to do. Maybe I should try screaming for help.

* * *

><p>"<em>Saito, what took you so long?<em>" my mother cried.

"_I just don't feel like myself right now, that's all,_" I replied and tried to act normal.

I could smell my mom's omelet and my stomach started growling like I haven't eaten for years. I hurried to my plate and start to gobble up ever piece of food I could consume.

"_Well, hurry up then. We're going to the park today. You promised your sister you'd play with her,_" That. I almost forgot. It's kind of a bummer. I don't really feel like going out to the park today but hey, anything for my sister.

It wasn't long until we reached the park; it wasn't really that far from home. My mother set out the picnic table while my little sister was dragging me near the lake.

_ "Michiko. Could slow down a little?"_

_ "Onii-san, I want to show you something"_

_ "What is it?" _

_"This."_ She was pointing at a well.

I took a few steps forward for a better look. _"What so special about this well?"_

_"It's not just a well; it's a wishing well! The last time we went here I wished for some cotton candy and it came true!"_

_ "You do know I'm not really into this wishing stuff. Right, Mich?"_

_ "I just wanted you to try it. Here. I saved this for you."_

She gave me a penny. _"Well… I'm not really sure what to wish for."_

_ "You might as well wish yourself a girlfriend."_

_ "MIIICH!"_

_ "What? I'm just giving you suggestion."_

_ "Fine then. I wish for a girlfriend," _I threw the penny onto the well, "_So, what now? A girl will just fallout from the sky?_"

And then out of the blue, a random girl shouted from the inside of the well, _"Heeey! Who threw that?"_

* * *

><p>I was just about to ask for some help when some freak just threw a coin at me. As I looked up, I saw this cute little girl and a young charming guy next to her. I felt my heart skipped and my face turn red… for no particular reason. I felt my head spun and my body losing its energy. And just like that, I fainted…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Damn, that girl is cute. <em>I thought to myself. _"Mich, call mom for me, would you? I'll try to get her out of there before she drowns."_

_ "Okay…" _and she flew away.

I grabbed the rope that was tied on the well. I removed the bucket and tied the rope onto my waist. I slowly went down the well. When I was on its surface, I examined the girl. She has this unusual pink curly hair and she was wearing a weird cape. Her face… was pretty. I wonder what happened to her. I grabbed her quickly. She was shivering all over her body. What on Earth would a beautiful girl like her would be doing on this well? I was waiting for my mother to help pull us out. But then, she suddenly hugged me tight and I could see tears flowing down her eyes. My heart was beating fast and I can't help but to smile just seeing her beauty. What could ever be her name be?


	2. An Unpleasant Meeting

**Hey. I'm sorry if it took me a while to update this second chapter. I was kind of busy.**

**Well, good news is it's our summer vacation so I might update more recently. So, yeah. :)**

**I would like to thank those who gave reviews to this fanfic. Especially for those who gave some good suggestions.**

**I promise to do the best I can to make your requests possible.**

**Hopefully, you guys would enjoy the second chapter like the first one.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

_**(reviews and suggestions is always welcome and highly appreciated, whether its negative or positive.)**_

* * *

><p><em>I was in the middle of nowhere. Abandoned by my parents and no one can change their mind, not even my sister, Cattleya. My masters at the academy gave up on me. I have gained no friends, at all. I mean nothing to anyone and all alone in the world. I am just Louise the Zero. Until… this guy came to picture. He has blue eyes, as blue as the glimmering ocean. His hair was quite long but black as the night sky. He slowly reaches out for my hand and picks me up from the ground. He has runes in his hands. It glowed when we touched. Just looking at him was so intense. My heart was going crazy! <em>

_ For some reason, tears were coming out of my eyes. I suddenly hugged him, all I know is that he's the only one I got, whoever he is. There was this spark between me and him although I don't know why._

* * *

><p>We rushed immediately to the hospital. The doctor told us she was fine although she might go through a trauma, after what happened to her. Well, I still don't understand why she's inside a well and what's with her weird get-up? It's good to know that she is fine.<p>

Mom and Michiko went out for a while to buy some food. There I was… all alone with a beautiful girl. Wait, this is wrong. I'm falling for a girl whom I never met before. I know this may sound crazy but I feel like I've known her for a very long time, I feel like that we are destined to meet and be together. My left hand started to heat up again and then the inscribed runes glowed. As I get nearer to her, it would glow brighter and brighter. My palm was now facing her face and I feel something change within me. I don't know what it is but it's weird – that's for sure!

* * *

><p>I felt something crawl to my body, it felt like power. I was getting this weird energy, It was recharging me.<p>

I opened my eyes. _Oh, It was just a dream,_ I said to myself. I shake my head and blink several times just to realize that my dream is 5% bogus and 95% real. I woke up in this white room which is faintly lit by the sun – maybe it's because the windows was covered by… hmm… I don't really know what it is, all I know that those are not the usual curtains I see in my place. In short, I'm not in my house or in the academy. _Where did that portal take me?_

What really made me more freak out that there's this boy in front of me, probably the same age as mine. I looked closely to his face… he was that guy in my dream. My heart went crazy again. He was more charming in reality, to be honest. That moment was too awkward, so I broke the silence, "_Uhm… What are you doing with your hand?_" I noticed his hand was inches away from my face.

"_Oh… I… Uhm… I just wanted to know if you're fine,_" he blushed and he set down his hand to his lap. I saw the glow in his hand wane.

"_Your hand – Why is it glowing?_"

"_I'm not really sure why, honestly. These weird symbols just appeared this morning… and they glow… for no particular reason._"

"_May I have a look?_"

"_Oh yeah. Sure,_" he gently handed me his hand. I think he was nervous because it was shaking terribly.

"_These runes…_"

"_What?_"

"_It's the same as those of the legendary gandalfr_"

"_A gandwarlfer – what?_"

"_A gandalfr. The rarest of the five elemental powers, it is so rare that few are known about them. Although they say mages with this power are so powerful they could destroy anything within their reach._"

* * *

><p>The doctor told me she was fine but he didn't tell me that she hit her to hard. She was saying this weird stuff about magic. This is just plain crazy. I literally don't understand what this girl is saying. I just looked at her with this weird awkward expression on my face and I think she may have noticed it.<p>

"_I'm sorry. I thought you were also studying at the academy._" Yeap. She noticed it.

"_What academy?_"

"_The magical academy in… uhm… Where am I?_"

"_You're in Tokyo, Japan._"

"_And where is that exactly in Halkeginia? Is that a new town or something_?"

"_Uhm… I don't know what is this Halkiginiya you speak of but right now you're in the Milky Way Galaxy in the Solar system where you could find the planet Earth in some part of Asia. Then you'll see a weird looking island, which is Japan, and in which it's capital is Tokyo. So, just ride a bus or have a walk to downtown and here you are in Tokyo's Medical Hospital. Well, that's about it. _"

"_Wait. What?_" She fled to the window and tried to open the venation blinds but failed to do so. She sighed. "_I'm sorry but could you open this for me?_"

I stood and opened it. She peeked to the window and was observing every bit of the outside world.

Her confusion turned to a frown. She still looks so cute even with that sad face. She looked at me straight in the eye and whipered, "_I don't belong here._"

"_I… I don't really understand what you're saying._"

"_I don't belong here. I have to go home._" Tears started to form in her eyes. "_I have to leave._"

"_Wait. Stop. I don't think you're allowed to – _"

"_I don't belong here. To be honest, I DON'T BELONG ANYWHERE! I… have… nothing… nowhere…_" more tears fell in her face.

I came closer to her. I hugged her. "_Don't say that. In your life there, millions of people may have not cared for you but there is always that person that would change your life forever._" I was patting her back. "_So, don't ever feel that way._"

She stopped crying. Thank God.

* * *

><p>This guy was hugging me… I mean, we just met haven't we?... Okay maybe it's a little sweet. Okay, fine! I felt relieved of his company. My heart was once again beating crazy.<p>

He stopped hugging me and looked at my face and wiped away the tears. His hands slowly went down to my shoulders and it went lower and lower. His face was getting nearer to my face. I clenched my fist. He shouldn't be this close. Why is he so touchy? Is he taking advantage of my vulnerability? My face was turning red, this is way too much of my comfort zone. His hands were inches away from my chest. OKAY, NOW HE HAS CROSSED THE LINE!

"_Stop touching me you spoiled dog!_" I took out my wand and raised it in the air, "_EXPLOSION!_"


	3. Explosion

_****_**I'm sorry if it took so long. I've been uninspired lately. **

**I read your reviews. And I do agree that my story's format was confusing. So, from now on, I'm going to use only one person's POV per chapter.**

**Thanks again for your suggestions and reviews. It really does help me make a better a story.**

**So, here's the third chapter. I hope you enjoy it. :) **

**(I'll try to make it a little more longer next time.)**

* * *

><p><em>*cough cough* What just happened?<em> I cleared out the smoke, and as it lightens, I just realized that our room was crumbled to pieces. I was just mind blown, _did she really used magic to destroy me?_

I paced through the collapsed room, trying to find that weird girl.

_"Hello? Hey, are you okay?"_ Then something poked my forehead. It was that girl and she was pointing that wand at me. Oh no, this is not a good sign. _"Hey hey hey. Wait a minute. Don't you try to blow me up again."_

_"Don't you touch me you perverted dog. I swear I will not spare your life if you get any closer."_

_"What are you saying? I've never done anything wrong?"_

_ "Just apologize, okay? For once, I just want someone to apologize to me."_

_ "Okay, okay. I am sorry for whatever I have done to you. I apologize for those people who have treated you wrong, whatever. "_

She clears up her throat_, "Thank you. And just so you know, you tried to grope me earlier, so I only defended myself."_

_ "Oh,"_ I felt stupid. I really did thought she wanted that kiss. I guess that was a bad move. _"If that's the case, I am sorry if I made you felt… uhm… uncomfortable. I kind of got the wrong signals."_

She put down her wand and dusted off some specs of dirt on her shirt. She gracefully walked to me and gently fixed my shirt and brushed the dirt on my hair. I don't get this girl, but I'm kind of turned on by it… in a weird kind of way.

_"Well,"_ she said _"I think it is very impolite of me that I haven't introduced myself that very well. So, I am __Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere,__"_ she placed her hand in front of me. It's about time she said that.

_"Saito Hiraga."_ I reached out for her hand. Our touch really had that spark, there is something about her… I just don't know what it is. _"Quite a name you got there. Do you have any nicknames?"_

_"People call me Louise the Zero but I'd rather not be named as that anymore. Instead, you could just call me Louise,"_ she answered me with a hint of tears in her eyes.

Louise the Zero? I wonder why people would call her that… she looks kind of insulted and offended when she told me that so I think it would be better if I just won't ask about its history. This girl really is odd, and there is one more thing that is bothering me, _"so, about that magic of yours…"_

_"What about it?"_ I don't understand why she can talk about magic so casually, as if it was real.

_"How could you possibly do that?"_

_ "Don't you use magic in your world?... Hmm… Oh, I get it."_

_ "Get what?"_

_ "You're a commoner, are you? Because only commoners couldn't use magic, though it's weird that you aren't aware of it. Doesn't your townspeople discussed this subject matter to you?"_

_ "Hold on a sec. First of all, __**NO!**__ No one talks about magic in my town. And I would like to make it clear that just because we don't have supernatural power, that doesn't mean that we are commoners."_

_ "Are you saying that mages does not exist in your world?"_

_ "Finally! You are back to the real world."_

_ "There is no way, that this is the real world. In my real world, mages exists and magic is very essential in our life."_

_ "Well, WAKE UP! You are in __**my**__ world, so you have to deal with it, Okay?"_

Things aren't really going so well. I think I may have been too harsh towards Louise. But, come on, all this magic she speaks of? This is just ridiculous. And she totally crossed the line when she told me that I'm a commoner. I don't look that meager. She should have just thanked me for saving her life. She sat blankly in one of the collapsed concrete on the floor; I guess this reality check was so hard for her to take.

_"SAITO! Are you alright? Oh my gosh! What happened here?"_ It was mom. Oh boy, this is a lot of explaining to do.

_"I don't know mom. Something just exploded. It happened so fast."_ Of course, I wouldn't tell her the truth because first, no one will believe and I might end up in a mental house. Second, it is for Louise's sake. Who knows what everyone would do if they found out about her magic ability.

_"I'll just call for help. Geez, why is the staff unaware of this? Michiko, go to to the car now for you as well, Saito."_

_"Yes, mom."_ Me and Mich replied in a chorus. _"Mich, go on ahead. I have to talk to Louise for a while, okay?"_

_"Fine. Why do I always have to be so obedient?" _Even in a distance, I could still hear Mich's murmurs and complaints. She is such an angel.

I sat next to Louise. The expression on her face was indescribable. It was a mixture of pain, confusion, anger, sadness, and shame. Believe it or not, there was a part of me that tells me that her stories were true. She feels lost. I feel sorry for her.

_"Look, Louise. I'm sorry if I yelled at you earlier. It's just that what you're saying is hard to believe."_

_ "I understand. Don't feel sorry for me."_

_ "Uhm. Okay." _After that, was just awkward silence. _**Aaargh**_. I'm not good at talking to girls. Damn it. I'm trying to avoid the involvement of touching. She might just try to blow me up again. Although, I do feel like she needs a warm harmless hug.

_"Why did you lie to your mother? Why didn't you tell her that I was the reason for this explosion?" _

_ "Well, it's for your own sake. I just thought that if I told the truth, people might harm you."_

I saw her cheeks turn red with a great shock on her face. She mustn't have expected that. _"Why are you so nice to me? I mean, we just met. And I insulted you. And to top that off, I tried to blast you off." _

_"I don't know. What do you want me to do? Watch you in the corner and die?"_

_ "Probably, yes. That's what normal people do. They don't care what you feel. They'll ignore you if you need any help. And they make you feel bad for yourself and –"_

_ "Well, I'm not that kind of person."_ I just made her blush even harder. She just froze there and a tear fell in her tantalizing eyes_. "You know what, let's just call it a day. Me and my family are glad to have you stay in our home until we find out how to get you back to where you belong. I heard my mom's going to grill some steak with some mashed potato for dinner tonight."_

She stood up and helped my get up. _"I have no idea what steak and mashed potatoes are but I bet that sounds lovely."_ She gave me a nice warm smile. That really helped lighten up her face. She looked even prettier with that charming look on her face. I'm just glad that tears are no longer coming out of her eyes.

We heard the police cars coming their way here. Louise covered her ears, _"What is that irritating sound?"_ I laughed at her. She looks so cute when she's annoyed, _"What's so funny? And why aren't you bothered by that sound?"_

_ "You see, I deal with this every day. Those are the police, by the way, they'll be investigating this place."_

_ "So, they're like the royal army in Halkeginia."_

_ "I guess so."_

_ "You have weird names for your royal army."_ I can't help but laugh, she is oddly funny. She looked at me puzzled, but after a while she also burst in laughter. Seeing her happy, also makes me feel happy. Until, her stomach starts to growl.

_"Let's get going. I think your tummy is getting a little grumpy." _

_ "I think so to."_

_ "But let's just keep this little magic of yours between you and me. And try not to act weird, okay? Just do what I do."_

_ "As you wish."_

_ "Good."_ I smiled at her and took her hand and we ran to our car. I saw mom talking to some policemen.

_"Hey mom."_

_ "Get inside the car right now."_

I sat down beside Mich. Louise did a curtsy to the policemen… which was so random and weird. They looked at her oddly and watched Louise get inside the car. I guess her pink hair and eyes, and not to mention her wizard get-up was kind of getting a lot of attention. I could see my mother smile and chuckle to herself after what Louise had done. I admit, it was kind of funny and cute at the same time.

Mich also giggled, _"I like you. You're funny." _

_ "I am?"_ Louise replied confused.

_"Yeah. And pretty, as well. I am crazy about your hair. It's pink!"_

Louise smiled, _"Thank you. I think you're beautiful."_ Mich always wanted to have a big sister since I never wanted to play dolls with her.

Mom went inside the car. _"Finally. You guys ready to get home."_

_ "Are you kidding me. I'm dying to go home."_ I answered.

_"Let's hurry then. Oh, by the way, what is your name sweetie?"_ she pointed at Louise.

_"I'm Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Francoise"_

_ "I see, so, are you French?"_

Louise looked at me and I nodded, telling her to say yes. _"Uhh. Yes. I am… totally… French…"_

_"Okay then. I hope you like steak for dinner, I don't really know any French cuisines."_

_ "I think steak sounds nice." _

_ "Well, that's good to hear."_

Louise leaned closer to my ears and whispered, _"What is French?"_

I chuckled, _"French is a nationality."_

She gave me a more confused look, _"Is that a good thing?"_

This made me laugh even harder, _"I'll explain to you later. Just go with flow, okay?"_

She yawned. _"Okay."_ She gently closed her eyes and easily dozes off and her head fell on my lap. I carefully caressed her hair repeatedly. I smiled faintly. This girl truly has magic. She showed me the magic of love and destiny. I do believe that we are destined for each other. I could feel it.

_"I told you that wishing well was real."_ Mich told me. I pat her head and messed up her hair. _"Stop it. I know I'm smart and cute and all but it's not necessary to do that." _

I laughed at her. "_This has been one crazy day."_

_"You said it!"_ My mom winked at me.

We drove back home safely. I carried Louise in my arms and lay her down on the couch. I just watched her sleep, daydreaming about the next few days that we will spend together. I spoke softly to her ears, _"Sweet dreams, my dear Louise,"_ And just after that, she smiled softly in her sleep.


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Hey guys! :) wow, it's really been a very long time since I've updated this fanfic. _ Please, forgive me. **

**Well, it's summer vacation again. But, I must warn you. I have a very tight schedule because of summer classes and college reviews and research projects. It's crazy. So, bear with me. Okay? :) **

**I hope you guys are still up for a new chapter. :)) Anyway, enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p>Tokyo was a very unpleasing place. Ever since I stepped into this hell, I was physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. I only used up my magic once but I feel so drained out, I guess I haven't got used to the atmosphere of this place or maybe because of some kind of healing potion that the doctor injected to me earlier. I wasn't feeling any good. It has a weird and mysterious aura. There was no sign of peacefulness everywhere. The engines on cars and motorcycles where making my ears bleed. I could hear some breaking of bottles out in the streets. There were also people arguing and screaming at each other, and it's driving me crazy. Saito entered the room, I'm pretty sure he's trying to tell me something but I'm not really sure what it is. Everything was just a blur.<p>

This morning I was Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, a mage in progress. I study at Tristain's Magic Academy and I was known to be 'Louise the Zero' since I always blow things up. I was in the middle of my summoning ritual when I was sucked in a portal and I find myself inside a well on another dimension. Luckily, Saito and his family found me and rushed me to the hospital. To my astonishment, I wasn't in Tristain nor in Halkegenia – I'm in Tokyo. Further on, I found out that Saito was a gandalfr… but he won't believe me because, according to him, magic does not exist in this world. Now, I'm completely lost and I don't how the heck I'm going home… I don't even know if I'm ever going back.

But from now on, I'll be Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, a regular 16-year-old from France. I was sent by my parents to Tokyo to study here. I am a close family friend of Saito's family so I currently reside in their home. I'll be studying at Seika Sawa High School and hopefully I would not be named as Louise the Zero again – ever.

I really don't quite get it though. Why do I need to hide my true identity? Ugh. I'm really having a hard time to cope. But I have to… **I need to**… to survive this horrible drastic place. Actually, I'm not really sure what's worse… being here in Tokyo or crying in the corner of my room in Tristain. Come to think of it, I'm quite lucky to be here. Saito has a really nice family. His mom's steak is the best of all the food I ate in my entire life. His sister is just so cute but clever at the same time. They even allowed me, a complete stranger, to stay in their humble home. And Saito… I don't know… there is really something about him that I couldn't explain… I just don't understand…

"_Uhm. Louise, are you alright?_" Saito exclaims. He went close to my face started to poke my forehead.

He managed to snap me out of this painful haze, "_Huh, What? Oh, I… uhm… I'm sorry. I was just thinking of some things and I don't know…_"

"_Hey. Don't worry_," he smiled at me. "_We'll all be here for you. I think my mom already called the police and asked for assistance and stuff. But for now, just rest. I know you're really tired and everything_." He went inside the room and took out a few pillows and a something that looks like a portable mattress or what, "_Here's where you sleep. There are more pillows in that closet. Here are a few clothes for you to wear; you don't want to sleep in those clothes, right? The bathroom is in that door. And, hmm, if you need anything else, I'll be in my room which is the one next to yours. And – _"

"_Thank you_," I muttered. "_I haven't really been nice to you since we met. And you've been very nice to me. So, thank you for everything_." And once again, I am blushing like complete idiot.

His face reddens and he started to scratch the back of his head, "_Oh. Hmm. Don't mention it. Uhmm. I'm just going to my room now; so, good night and sweet dreams. See you tomorrow. Bye,"_ and he just disappeared and ran off to his room.

That guy is just so weird but, anyway I'm quite thankful. He is a really nice and sweet guy, despite all of his awkwardness – despite the fact that he tried abusing me earlier. That stupid dog. After I repay him for his kindness, he will surely get a piece of me. *sigh* I'll just rest my head for a bit. Good night, Saito. Sweet Dreams. See you tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>I was in the middle of a deep dark forest. I don't have a single clue why I'm here. I must be dreaming again. When my father went to war, I've been dreaming of this place, ever since. I looked up and saw two moons – one was bluish in color while the smaller one was kind of pink. I could also see a dragon flying around in circles. And. Wait a minute. Is that dragon going in my direction? Oh, shoot! I have to run. Where to hide, where to hide? Wait, I think I see a small village. Everything here seems so… old. I feel like I'm in the middle ages or something. I hid between a bunch of jars. Damn. I'm out of breath. That freaking dragon, what's his problem? <em>

_"Saito…"_

_ Huh? Did someone just called my name? "Hello?"_

_"Saito…"_

_ There it goes again. "Who are you? Why do you know my name? Show yourself."_

_"Saito… I'm so sorry…"_

_ "Dad? Is that you? Dad, please show yourself, will you? Where are you?" I looked everywhere and trying to follow his voice._

_"Forgive me for leaving you and your sister, especially your mom…"_

_ Tears started to flow out of my eyes, "when will you go back home? We really really miss you Dad."_

_"Saito… I want you to know that I am proud of you… You have really grown throughout these years… I really wish I could be with you, your sister, and your mom…"_

_ "The why won't you? Come back home, please."_

_ "I have to tell you something important… Don't be afraid to believe in such foolish things… Sometimes believing is what makes you do things that you can't even imagine…"_

_ "I… I don't understand…"_

_"Just believe… believe in youself… for you are the key to freedom… you are our only hope… you are our saviour…"_

_ "Dad, what are you saying?"_

_ "Saito… You are the legendary gandalfr…"_

_ "What?! Dad, you're talking crazy. You're talking like Louise."_

_"I will be waiting for you… my hero… Farewell…"_

_ "Dad, wait! You have got to be kidding me, right? Dad! Don't leave. Stay. Please?"_

_"I love you, son…"_

_ "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"_

*wakes up* What just happened? Oh thank god, I finally woke up. That was one crazy dream… though I wished I could have talked with my father a little longer. I don't feel so good. I guess I'll go get some water and maybe some fresh air.

I walked downstairs as quietly as possible. I don't want to wake up anyone, especially Louise; she might just blow me up again. I went to the kitchen to get some water, but as soon as I open the lights, Louise was filling up her glass with water – in the sink. She let out a small scream and dropped her glass, which broke into small pieces.

I rushed to her immediately, "_Oh, Louise. I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were here. Are you hurt? Let me see your hand._" I took her hand and inspected it. She had a small cut in her palm.

She pulled her hand away from me, "_I'm fine. This is nothing._"

"_Wait here. Take a seat for a while. I'll go get some adhesives_." I went to get our first-aid kit and rushed back to the kitchen, "_Now, give me your hand._" She looked at me in the eyes and slowly gave me her hand. I washed it up with water and applied disinfectant solution. Her face soured for a bit, you could really see she was trying to resist the pain, "_I'm sorry. Does it hurt?_"

"_No, no. Just. Go on with it,_" she started breathing long deep breaths.

I carefully covered her cut with the bandage, "_There, all good._"

She blushed, "_Thank you, Saito._"

"_Uhm. Sure. You want some water?_"

She just nodded. I went to the sink and cleaned up the broken glass, then I took two glasses of water. I gave one to her, "_Do you want to go outside for some air?_"

She cleared up her throat, "_That would be nice,_" then she smiled at me... And just like that, my heart went all crazy again.

* * *

><p><strong>*Halkeginia, Tristain*<strong>

"_Is it true that a portal to another dimension exists?_" asked by Princess Henrietta.

"_Most likely, your highness. From what we have concluded, Louise is transported to another dimension,_" Osmond responded.

"_Well, is there a way to get Louise back?_"

"_Hmm. We could try to open a portal to that dimension. But, it hasn't been done ever in history. Plus, there is a 90% chance that we might not be able to return in Halkeginia_."

"_But we must do something! We must get Louise back!_"

"_Your highness, with all due respect, it is quite risky to travel from dimension to dimension. We're not even sure what kind of place Louise was sent to. And besides, I don't think someone would be willing to go…_"

A charming and dashing guy walks in the room, "_I volunteer_," he stated confidently with a big smile on his face. "_I'd be glad to bring Louise back, your majesty_."


End file.
